beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost In A Concrete Jungle
Lost In A Concrete Jungle 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the twelfth episode of Season 2. Plot Oakley and the gang are standing in the underground Conby Station. They walk out of the underground station and onto the concrete of the sidewalks above-ground. Tyler spots a map on a wall nearby and looks at it. Tyler: Hey guys come check this out, it's a map of this place. The group looks at it. Shemaiah Kreios points at the very tip of Slortex Castle. Shemaiah: We need to get up there. That is where 'ol Pablo's tower is located at. Oakley: Really? How'd we get there? Shemaiah: Don't know, maybe ride the train there and- All of sudden the sound of loud helicopter blades fills the air and the group looks up and sees a helicopter. They then see a symbol of a question mark on the sides of the copter and the group all collectively run into a nearby alleyway, ducking out of the spotlight of the copter. Mason: That was a close one, ay? Then the sound of cars driving makes them turn back around to where they came from, they see many P-Industries trucks and vans pull up to the entrance of the tram station and Mystery Combat Men come out and start searching the station and the nearby area. Yang: I think we should go. The group then runs out of the alleyway to the next street across and start running to their left to escape the P-Industries threat. They then run into another alleyway, and now about 3 blocks away from the patrol cars, they continue walking down the sidewalk. Jay Mack: So, uh, how are we, uh, going to get to the tower? Shemaiah: I don't know, Jay. Sapphire: Well the train is out of the question for now. Oakley: Hey, you don't know, maybe we could find another station? Mason: Well, if we knew where another one was Tyler: We could just, wait out the search Tyler turns around and sees Mystery Combat Men coming towards them. Oakley: Run! They cross the street, stopping a line of cars. Oakley and the gang pile into a tiny shop with an open door. Oakley pulls out The Oculus and breaks a window at the back of the store and jump out of it. The Mystery Combat Men go around the store and ambush the group in the alleyway. The group then starts gunning down all the Mystery Combat Men and then turn to the right and go out of the alleyway labyrinth and onto the next street. Oakley and the gang see a bus stopping and get on it quickly and the bus drives away. They sit in the back and look out the back window and see P-Industries cars coming towards them. \ Tyler looks at the front of the bus and sees a digital display that says '"Rivermouth Station" Tyler: Hey guys, look at that Tyler points to the digital display and the gang looks at it. Mason: Yes! A train station, we can possibly take it to the Pablo Tower. A little while later the bus stops and the gang gets out, the P-I cars were still behind them, they ran for the doors of the train and just as the M.C.M. enter Rivermouth Station the doors of the train close and the train takes off. The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Chronology A Call To Arms < Previous '''Lost In A Concrete Jungle '''Next > Catch A Train Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon